1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a still image transmitting device. Specifically, this invention is a still image transmitting device for transmitting video signals, filmed using a camcorder, to a personal computer for editing.
2. Description of the Related Art
To edit video signals filmed using a camcorder, still image signals are transmitted to a personal computer. The personal computer makes it possible to add a desired video signal to the still image signals received or to create special effects. It is also possible to transmit video signals from a television to a personal computer as still images.